Último Flash
by L. Evans. P
Summary: Últimos pensamentos e recordações de Tiago Potter antes de morrer...


**Último Flash**

Nunca imaginei que a traição doesse tanto quanto o que eu sinto agora. Nunca pensei que depois de anos de convivência eu fosse me enganar com o caráter de uma pessoa, de _alguém_ que eu considerava meu amigo. Se fosse o contrário, eu teria preferido morrer a trair meus amigos, mas _ele_ não. _Ele_ tomou a decisão errado... Quero dizer, nós tomamos decisões erradas. Se eu tivesse escutado a Lily, eu não estaria vendo a morte correndo em nossa direção. A minha morte e das duas pessoas que eu mais amava... E tudo por minha culpa. Ela não confiava _nele_ e, mais uma vez, ela estava certa. Mas eu insisti que _ele _era a nosso trunfo. Como eu poderia imaginar que um dos meus melhores amigos entregaria a minha família?

Neste momento, não é o feitiço que está acabando comigo e sim, a culpa por ter escolhido a pessoa errado. Por ter confiado nossas vidas em um traidor. Mas agora, eu não tenho mais escolhas. Só posso pedir a Merlin que salve a vida da minha esposa e do meu filho. _Meu filho..._

Quem poderia imaginar que eu, Tiago Potter, fosse conquistar a minha ruivinha depois de tantos foras na escola? E ainda por cima, que eu teria um filho com a única mulher que amei? Talvez ninguém tenha acreditado, mas eu consegui.

Infelizmente, vivi muito pouco tempo para poder aproveitar a minha família. A luta valeu a pena, mas parece que tudo termina aqui. Não vou ver meu filho crescendo e chegando a Hogwarts. Não poderei escrever cartas ou ensiná-lo a jogar quadribol. Não vou envelhecer ao lado da minha Lily. E eu perdi tudo porque acreditei em um amigo. Acreditei que ele fosse um maroto de verdade. Que ele morreria para salvar os amigos. Mas não... Ele já era um espião, um traidor.

Talvez essa seja a única coisa que nunca vou poder perdoar. Morrer agora e ver minha vida reprisando alguns momentos em minha própria cabeça por culpa de um _rato_ que vivem por tantos anos como um dos meus melhores momentos.

[ - - - ]

_Era uma tarde inverno e o próximo passeio a Hogsmead se aproximava. E então, eu vejo aquela linda menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos verde-esmeralda passando ao meu lado. Não pensei duas vezes antes de convidá-la para sair..._

"_Ei, ruiva, sair comigo?" – perguntei da maneira mais galante que consegui._

"_Não." – sua resposta curta me pegou desprevenido. Como assim? Não? Ela só podia ser louca. Ninguém nunca negou um convite meu, na verdade, as meninas costumavam brigar por ele. E ela, simplesmente, recusou. Foi o primeiro fora de toda a minha vida._

_Quando pensei em argumentar já era tarde demais. Ela já havia entrado na sala para a aula de Transfiguração. Naquele momento, pensei: "Essa ruiva ainda vai sair comigo. Ninguém resiste ao charme de Tiago Potter." O que eu não imaginava era que eu me apaixonaria por ela antes disso._

[ - - - ]

_A partir daquele dia, tornaram-se constantes as minhas propostas. Porém, ela se mantinha firme a sua primeira decisão e continuava a recusar meus convites. Eu não sabia mais como conquistá-la até que, no quinto ano, ela mesma me disse, quase que sem querer o que eu devia fazer:_

"_Você se acha engraçado. Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe o Severus em paz." – ela disse friamente. Naquela época, ela e o Ranhoso ainda eram amigos. Foi naquele dia que as coisas mudaram._

"_Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans. Anda, sai comigo e nunca mais encostarei a varinha no Ranhoso."_

"_Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse que escolher entre você e a lula-gigante"_

_Neste momento, Snape se livrou do feitiço ao qual estava submetido e eu tive que azará-lo novamente._

"_DEIXE ELE EM PAZ." – ela gritou furiosa, puxando a própria varinha_

"_Pronto.. Você tem sorte que a Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso"_

"_Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim imunda como ela" – Snape retrucou e para mim, foi a gota d' água._

"_Peça desculpas a Evans!"_

"_Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar. Você é tão ruim quanto ele"_

"_QUÊ? Eu nunca chamaria você de... você sabe o quê."_

"_Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá náuseas."_

_Naquele dia, eu percebi o quanto o meu 'ego' a incomodava. Ela estava certa; eu era infantil e idiota. E já era tempo de começar a crescer, começar a mudar. E foi isso que eu fiz... Eu mudei para tentar fazê-la gostar de mim como eu já gostava dela. Mas parecia que nada que eu fazia funcionava. Ela continuava a me ignorar e criticar._

[ - - - ]

_O sétimo ano estava para começar e eu sabia que era minha última chance de provar para a minha ruivinha que eu havia mudado e que a amava. Então, eu resolvi fazer uma coisa realmente inesperada: escrevi uma carta e a enviei no final das férias._

"_Querida ruivinha, ou melhor, Evans, (vou começar com Evans, senão você não lê)_

_Bom, em primeiro lugar, me admira você me odiar tanto e ler essa carta... Talvez você goste de mim ou, pelo menos, não me odeie tanto. Já parou para imaginar?_

_Antes que você comece a rasgar o papel, eu queria que você soubesse que se eu não gostasse de você de verdade, partiria para outra. E não seria humilhado por você... Além de humilhado, machucado também... Mas isso talvez não venha ao caso, é muita revelação._

_Se eu não gostasse de você, eu não saberia tudo sobre você. Não saberia que vocês está pensando que se eu estivesse aí, você desejaria gritar com todas as suas forças; não saberia que você fica perturbada com o meu sorriso e meu olhar; não saberia que você, na verdade, odeia quando eu passo a mão no meu cabelo porque te deixa mais atraída, mesmo que a atração seja física... Lily, se eu fosse escrever tudo que eu sei sobre você, não haveria mais tinta e pergaminho que agüentasse._

_Olha, pra que eu disse tudo isso, eu não sei. Talvez seja porque eu não consiga te tirar mais da minha cabeça nem por um minuto; porque de cada dez palavras que falo, onze são sobre você... A cada rosto que eu olho, todos são você... De olhos fechados, abertos, rindo, chorando, em toda e qualquer situação, você, simplesmente, me persegue. Talvez você ache que é um desafio para mim... É indiferente, não é mesmo? Sendo ou não um desafio, você me odeia mesmo, fazer o que?!_

_Lílian, por favor, pelo menos, você poderia me deixar chamá-la pelo primeiro nome? Hein? Talvez você pudesse ser até um pouco mais simpática comigo. As pessoas não costumam dizer que eu mordo enquanto converso... Lílian, desse ano não passa! Eu não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça e sofro por você não me dar bola... Se, talvez, você admitir que gosta de mim... Você terá grandes surpresas, você terá..._

_Mil beijos de quem realmente te ama,_

_T.P."_

_Eu não tinha certeza de que isso fosse funcionar, mas eu sabia que era a minha última oportunidade e que, como um maroto, eu não poderia desperdiçá-la. _

_Minha maior surpresa foi a reação da Lily quando as aulas começaram. Ela não comentou sobre a carta nem mesmo com as amigas dela. Em vez disso, ela passou a me tratar como uma pessoa normal, ou seja, sem gritos e estresses. Para mim, ainda não era o suficiente, mas já era um começo._

_Ao longo do ano, eu comecei a conversar com ela e tentei mostrar um lado meu que ela não conhecia. Ficamos amigos e, quando estava chegando o meio do ano, ela aceitou sair comigo._

_A partir desse dia, eu me tornei a pessoa mais feliz desse planeta. Pouco tempo depois, estávamos namorando e éramos o casal mais popular da escola, até porque ninguém imaginava que, um dia, seríamos um casal._

_Entretanto, o dia mais feliz da minha vida não foi quando ela aceitou sair comigo pela primeira vez e nem quando começamos a namorar. O melhor dia foi o nosso baile do sétimo ano._

_Eu tinha grandes planos para este dia. O mundo bruxo estava em guerra e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de esperar mais tempo para fazer o que eu queria. Então, no meio do baile, eu a levei até uma árvore próxima ao lago e falei:_

"_Lily, eu sei que não estamos juntos há muito tempo. Mas eu sei muito bem o que eu sinto por você e acho que chegou a hora de dar mais um passo a frente. Minha ruivinha, quer se casar comigo?" – eu perguntei me ajoelhando diante dela e abrindo uma caixinha de veludo que continha uma aliança em ouro branco._

_Quando ela aceitou, eu pude ter certeza que ela seria minha para sempre e, por isso, eu considero essa a melhor lembrança da minha vida._

[ - - - ]

_Depois do nosso casamento, a guerra estava piorando. Milhares de pessoas foram mortas e parecia impossível refrear o tal Lord Voldemort. Então, Dumbledore reuniu um grupo de bruxos que estava disposto a lutar contra as Artes das Trevas e criou a Ordem da Fênix. Assim como eu e Lily, Sirius, Remo e Pedro também se juntaram à Ordem._

_Muitas e muitas batalhas... A cada dia, era mais difícil sobreviver. Mas eu tinha um motivo forte para me manter vivo: eu estava prestes a ser pai. Podia parecer um péssimo momento para isso, porém eu estava feliz por poder realizar este sonho junto à mulher que eu amava. Por três vezes, nós conseguimos sobreviver por um triz, fugindo não apenas dos Comensais, mas do próprio Lord das Trevas._

_E então, uma profecia foi feita e colocou a vida do meu pequeno Harry em perigo. Nos escondemos através de um feitiço antigo e resolvemos nomear aquele rato como fiel do nosso segredo. Não acredito que pude me enganar dessa maneira. Fui tolo por confiar em um 'amigo'._

Agora, vejo aquele feixe de luz verde vindo em minha direção e não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Só posso pedir para que Merlin proteja minha amada e meu filho. E espero que em uma próxima vida eu não me engane com o caráter dos meus amigos.

**N/A: O que acharam ? Eu sei que algumas partes poderiam ter ficado maiores, mas o Tiago não teria tempo de relembrar a vida toda, certo ?**

**Espero que tenham gostado ! E se puderem passem na minha outra fic "Efeito Colateral", é uma long e contada pela Lily...**

**Deixem reviews para eu saber o que acharam.. É só apertar esse botão verdinho e fazer uma autora feliz ;)**


End file.
